Triple H and Chyna Reunion
by LilNate03
Summary: My point of view of what Triple H and Chyna's relationship will be like instead of the drama that was going on for so long. Beware of the Smut scene.
**_Paul Hunter"Triple H" & Chyna Reunion_**

 _A/N: my dedication goes out to the greatest woman in the world and she is the 9 th Wonder of the world Chyna. Chyna is the first woman to become Intercontinental Champion in history. Even though this is the m rated story so beware of the smuff scene._

 **Before Wrestlemania 32 on Raw...**

Paul Hunter as known as Triple H is getting ready for his matchup segment against Roman Reigns. Paul Hunter is stressed out about his match coming up in WrestleMania. His wife Stephanie McMahon was not available to be at WWE Raw so Paul Hunter doesn't have anyone on his side. Paul Hunter was thinking back when he was not Stephanie back in the day as he was the real game in WWE alongside with his ex-girlfriend Chyna. Paul Hunter really do loves Chyna dearly. Chyna brought the best in him she helped him win matches she was always by his side when nobody was in and she always make him feel better. Especially they had the most incredible sex.

 _(Flashback...)_

 _During The Generation X time Paul Hunter was the game while Chyna was the 9th Wonder of the World._

 _During that time, The Superstars and Divas can be in the same locker room. Paul Hunter was getting ready for his match to face his friend, Dewayne " The Rock" Johnson tonight. Paul Hunter had long blonde hair back at his time as he was built and muscular. Paul Hunter as wearing black tights with black arm and knee pads and a pair of black wrestling boots._

 _Paul Hunter was doing push up until he saw two sexy long legs standing in front of him as it turns out to be Chyna. Chyna was wearing her sexy black gear with her long black hair as she looks like Xena: The Warrior Princess. Paul Hunter lost focus when Chyna interrupt him._

" Hey babe, you got a minute? " Chyna asks Paul Hunter.

" Yea." Paul Hunter answers as he raise up and stare at Chyna.

" I I know you're kind of stressed out about this match so I'm willing to help you." Chyna says as she was feeling on Paul Hunter cock. " you need to have some fun and I want a piece of your cock."

Chyna got down on her knees as as she pull down his black tights while his nine inch cock was standing in front of her. Chyna use her left hand to jerk him off while she place his cock inside her mouth and was sucking on it.

Paul Hunter moans as he grab Chyna by her hair and fuck her face while she have his 🍆 deep inside her mouth. Chyna moans as she slobs on his cock and sucking his white balls. Paul Hunter sat down as he spank Chyna's big ass while she was still sucking him off.

Chyna eventually took off her black bra gear as she was showing off her big boobs for Paul Hunter. Paul Hunter grab Chyna's boobs as he was sucking on her nipples and breast while he was jerking himself off. Chyna went back to suck his cock as Paul Hunter was speed fucking her face as she was choking on his cock .

" Yea! Fuck yeah." Paul Hunter moans as he fix her hair up as she was sucking his cock. " Turn around. "

Chyna stands up as she turns around and pull her panties gear down while Paul Hunter pull off his black boots and walking toward Chyna as he got on his knees and lick her booty hole as Chyna moans delightful.

Paul Hunter stands up as he stick his cock inside her as as he fuck her slowly.

"Oh" Chyna moans as Paul Hunter spank her ass as he was speed fucking her and was very serious in the face.

" I want you to get pregnant; I want you to have my baby." Paul Hunter says as he fuck the shit of her with full thurst as you can hear Paul Hunter " Triple H" pounding her hard.

Paul Hunter turn her around as he lift her up in stick his cock inside her as Chyna wrap her arms around Paul Hunter's neck and her legs wrap around his waist while Paul Hunter wrap his arms around her waist as Chyna was bouncing on his cock while her breast was giggling like a bouncy ball. Paul Hunter keeps on pounding her with thurst so hard until he came inside her.

" Shit bae! Ah" Paul Hunter moans as he shot full load of cum inside her which Chyna felt it.

Chyna kiss him as she told him how much she loves him while Hunter kiss her back and told her he love her also.

 _(Flashback ends...)_

Paul Hunter "Triple H" have a low haircut which he is muscular built and handsome looking. Paul Hunter was wearing his black shorts with a pair of black ankle socks.

Paul Hunter miss Chyna so much and wants to get back with her especially since they have a son that nobody knows yet.

Few minutes later Chyna appears in his loffice as she almost look the same, she healthy, has a curvy body figured and has big boobs and ass that Paul Hunter remember. Chyna was wearing a red bra and panties with a red high heels.

" Hey, you miss me?" Chyna questions as she strike a sexy pose for Paul Hunter.

Paul Hunter was amaze to see Chyna back as he could believe it is true. Chyna walk over 2 Paul Hunter and she sat on his lap and put her arms around his neck.

" Chyna, I couldn't believe you are here. It's very good to see you, listen I'm sorry for what I did to you. You didn't deserve to be treated this way." Paul Hunter apologize as he was looking very sad.

Chyna shooks her head as she started talking, " It's okay Hunter...I forgive you. It's in the past. But, you and me has unfinished business. I want you to fuck me some more."

Chyna pull down her red panties while Paul Hunter was pulling off his black shorts and boxers as he was getting hard already. Chyna raise up and she squeezed and pushed his cock inside her. Chyna was riding on his cock and if and she was moving it back and forth with her ass. Chyna was hopping and bouncing on his cock. Paul Hunter both of his hands on her ass as he was spanking and jiggling her big juicy ass. Chyna moans while Paul Hunter was pounding her hard.

" I ❤you!" Chyna moans.

" I ❤ you too." Paul Hunter replies.

 **Coming soon...**

 **Eddie GuerreroXSasha Banks M rated story**

 **A Tribute to Chyna**

 **WWE RAW**


End file.
